Firmware, generally speaking, is a kind of software stored in an EROM (Erasable Read Only Memory) or an EPROM (Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory) and etc. Program stored in firmware is hard to be read or changed by a terminal user since they are stored in the read-only memories, that is, firmware is hard or impossible to be changed by the terminal user. Therefore if an error happened inside the firmware or if the firmware needs to be upgraded, the EROM or EPROM for storing it must be replaced by a professional person, which is hard to execute.
With the development in the IT industry, new meanings are brought to firmware. Generally, firmware refers to the most fundamental software in a system. Firmware in a system uses a Flash for storing it, which has the advantage of supporting the functions of booting and upgrading.
However, the commonly used method of upgrading firmware of a card reader is executed by a special device or software. Through deep analysis, the inventor finds the disadvantages in the prior art as follows.
The method of upgrading firmware of a card reader by software, executed by running a preset program for upgrading in a computer, needs the files for upgrading, such as software or bin files, from a terminal user, which brings about the risks of security. The method of upgrading firmware of a card reader by a special device may result in a high cost in developing and the difficulty in operating the device.